Le jour ou l'obscurité tombera sur le monde
by Ptite Plume
Summary: Une mystérieuse personne apparait à Konoha un beau jour. Elle semble avoir un role important mais elle ne se souvient de rien!MAis le destin est en marche et bientot tout sera révélé...
1. Chapter 1 : Arrivée à Konoha

**Titre** : Le jour où l'obscurité tombera sur le monde, s'élèvera la lumière divine.

**Auteur** : Ptite Plume

**Blabla **: J'ai voulu essayé d'écrire cette histoire après un rêve que j'ai fait. J'étais dans Naruto et ça avait l'air tellement réaliste. J'ai travaillé l'histoire que j'avais commencé dans mon rêve et je vais essayer de l'écrire. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance! J'espère que vous aimerez! SVP si oui faites moi une review ça me motivera ! Merci!

**Résumé** : Qui est cette jeune fille qui est apparue à Konoha un beau jour. Tout semble dire qu'elle est spéciale quand on voit tous les mystères autour de sa personne. Elle semble liée à un destin des plus particuliers. Et avec tous ces démons scéllés... (je suis nulle pour faire des résumés... )

-----

L'obscurité était plus que sombre. Imperturbable et on ne pouvait y voir, pourtant il semblait y avoir une faible lueur dans le lointain, mais elle semblait comme éteinte...

Une voix tonitruante raisonna, qui ne semblait pas humaine, alors que cette faible lueur s'intensifiait démesurablement. Le cri vrillait les tympans alors que la lumière semblait brûler les yeux. Il semblait qu'il allait devenir fou, et alors qu'il cherchait à se boucher les oreilles, il put percevoir des mots dans la voix.

"Ne me fuis pas... J'arrive..."

Il eut la chair de poule, il fut pris d'une frayeur telle qu'il hurla.

-----

Une nouvelle lumière aveuglante lui brula les yeux. Celle du jour, plus accueillante. Assis en sueur dans son lit, Naruto avait une main sur sa gorge endolorie du cri qu'il venait de pousser dans son sommeil.

Il rassembla ses souvenirs mais ne parvint pas à se souvenir de pourquoi il avait crié. Il avait du faire un cauchemar terriblement effrayant. Peut-être que Lee l'avait embrasser pour se venger de le voir courir après Sakura? Ou alors Jiraya sama ivre avait essayer de lui faire avaler des cuisses de grenouilles crus? Les deux idées lui paraissaient assez horrible pour crier en tout cas.

Il chassa ses pensées et les restes de son malaise en se levant d'un bond et en se passant de l'eau sur le visage. Il secoua la tête et des goutellettes volèrent un peu partout.

Son ventre grogna et il comprit très vite qu'il avait faim.

"Ramens, j'arrive !" cria-t'il en bondissant sur son placard. Il n'y avait rien de tel que des ramens instantané au petit déj'.

-----

En haut d'un arbre, tranquille entre le bruissement des feuilles et la pale lumiere qui passait entre elles, Kakashi Hatake se prélassait entre deux missions, un nouveau roman de sa série préférée entre les mains.

Quand soudainement il entendit un petit cri étouffé suivit d'un plouf.

Il savait que ce cri n'était pas celui d'un animal alors il se dit que peut-être quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide. C'était dommage pour le chapitre très intéressant qu'il abordait dans son roman, mais son devoir l'appelait en ce moment.

Dans un mouvement vif il descendit et atteint la rivière qui coulait non loin de là.

Il fut surpris de voir un corps inanimé à moitié sur la rive, le reste du corps dans l'eau. De longs cheveux noirs flottaient au gré du courant et semblaient presque irrééls. C'était comme si il était ébloui par quelquechose. Pourtant à cet endroit de la forêt les arbres couvrent toute la lumière qui arrive. Il secoua la tête mais sa gêne était toujours là. Il approcha tout de même. Il sentit un étrange frisson lui parcourit la peau quand il posa la main sur l'épaule de la personne pour la sortir de l'eau.

Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et la posa sur la rive, et regarda si elle respirait. C'était le cas. Il fut surpris de voir que la jeune fille, car il s'agissait d'une jeune fille, avait des mèches blanches en plus de ses longs cheveux noirs, et ces mèches semblaient étrangement lumineuses. Il plissa les yeux de questionnement et repoussa ces quelques meches du visage de la jeune fille. Il resta bouche bée un long moment tant il ne pouvait retirer ses yeux de son visage. Ses traits était fins et purs, et sa peau blanche légèrement rosée. Elle avait une expression de calme et attirante. Kakshi se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas une muse de la forêt ou de la rivière qui était apparue devant ses yeux. Il vit vite que non car la jeune fille portait un bandeau de ninja et des vêtement qui semblaient avoir connu des jours meilleurs.

Peut-être s'était-elle battue?. Il regarda le bandeau et vit que elle n'était pas de Konoha (bien sur se dit Kakashi, il aurait remarqué une telle beauté auparavant !) mais du village de la Brume. Comment était-elle arrivée là et pourquoi?

Enfin, il décida de ne pas attendre et de porter la jeune fille au village. Il n'auait pas de réponse tant qu'elle serait évanouie. Il la saisit délicatement comme s'il portait une poupée rare et précieuse de fine porcelaine qu'il aurait eu peur de briser.

Son comportement l'étonna un petit peu mais il ne se posa pas plus de questions pour le moment.

-----

L'hermite aux grenouilles, Jiraya, était à son occupation habituelle, celle d'observer les dames dans les bains publics. Il tentait d'affiner sa technique pour tenir le plus longtemps sans être repéré. Il battrait certainement son record un jour. Il prenait des notes quand il vit soudainement passer une ombre au dessus de lui et reconnu Kakshi. Où allait-il si vite? Et ses sens de professionel en alerte, il vit tout de suite que la personne qu'il portait était de sexe féminin et qu'elle devait être très jolie.

Mais alors? Kakashi enlevait une jeune fille! Il allait lui faire je ne sais quoi! C'était trop pour Jiraya qui se décida de voler au secours de la pauvre,ou au pire de taquiner Kakashi pourquoi il avait une jolie fille avec lui.

Il se leva alors soudainement et dans sa hâte fit craquer une planche qui révéla sa présence. C'était parfait, cela lui permit de courir encore plus vite en esquivant les baquets d'eau et tous autres choses qu'on pouvait lui lancer. Des années d"expérience le rendaient très fort dans la fuite.

Arrivé discrêtement auprès de la fenêtre de Kakashi, il vit que celui-ci avait allongé la jeune fille sur son lit. (et il avait raison c'était bien une jeune fille, ces sens ne le trompait rarement.) Mais alors il avait raison, la pauvre, il ne pouvait...

C'est alors que Kakashi arriva avec un baquet d'eau et posa un chiffon delicatement sur le front de la jeune fille.

Cela rassura un peu Jiraya qui se saisit de l'occasion pour apparaitre à la fenetre comme un diable sorti d'une boite pour surprendre Kakashi.

"Alors, sale pervers ! Tu ramènes des jeunes filles innocentes et sans défense chez toi pour les tripoter, hein ?Je vois que tu as bien retenu les leçons de mon livre. Mais je ne peux te laisser faire imunément!" criat'il en faisant des grands gestes comme s'il récitait un texte de théatre en ont faisant des tonnes.

"Je la soigne. Et d'abord je t'avais entendu arrivé."répondit Kakashi calmement très peu perturbé par l'entrée de Jiraya.

Jiraya entra et s'assit à côté du lit, un peu déçu que sa prestation soit passé autant innaperçue.

"Alors?"

"Alors quoi?"

"Explique moi!"

"Expliquer quoi?"

"Pourquoi tu as une fille chez toi! Ce n'est pas une conquête que je sache!"

"Non non."

"Et bien alors explique moi."

"Je l'ai trouvée à la riviere endormie. Comme ses vêtements sont abimés mais qu'elle ne semble pas blessée je l'ai ramenée au village"finir par avouer Kakashi.

"A la riviere endormie... On dirait un conte de fées! Hahahaha!" Et il éclata d'un gros rire. Il reprit son sérieux. "Mais elle n'est pas d'ici, regarde son bandeau. Elle a du avoir des ennuis. "

Alors qu'il parlait la jeune fille remua et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais ils restèrent plissés comme si la lumiere du jour lui faisait mal.

Ses traits jusque là calme changèrent et soudainement on aurait cru qu'elle avait peur. Elle se mit à trembler.

"Eh, ça va aller." fit Kakshi en lui épongant le front, tentant d'arrêter ses tremblements par la meme occasion.

La jeune fille poussa un petit cri et ouvrit alors les yeux sur lui. Elle repoussa sa main et se redressa, des larmes commencaient à mouiller ses yeux pales.

Elle regardait les deux hommes l'un apres l'autre comme un petit animal perdu devant deux grosses bêtes féroces.

Elle serrait les dents, et pris sa tete entre ses mains.

Qui sont ces hommes? Pourquoi est-ce que je sens leurs chakras comme cela? Ils ont l'air tellement forts, surtout le deuxième avec sa chevelure en crinière ! Ma tête me fait mal, au secours! où suis je? Pourquoi? Je ne sais plus... A l'aide! furent ses pensées.

Pendant ce temps, Kakashi et Jiraya n'avaient pas bougé, trop occupés à contempler la jeune fille qui venait de se réveiller. Ses yeux était magnifique, pour le peu qu'ils en avait vu, bleu clairs comme de l'eau pure tombant d'une cascade de la plus haute montagne sacrée de Konoha. Il ne comprenaient pas. Ils n'arrivaient meme pas à penser. C'était comme si leurs yeux était collés au visage de l'inconnue et ils ne pouvaient regarder ailleurs. Elle était si belle et ses yeux envoutants. Sa présence entiere était envoutante.

Jiraya fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Il secoua son épaisse crinière et attrapa les mains de l'inconnue pour la calmer.

"Je t'en prie calme toi, tu es en sécurité ici, n'aie pas peur. Comment t'apelle-tu."

Au touché de Jiraya elle sentit qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal et elle se calma un peu. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Le chakra qu'elle sentait venant de lui était toujours un peu perturbant, surtout quand il l'avait touché, mais maintenant ça ressemblait plus à de la chaleur et non pas une brulure.

"Hikaru. C'est mon nom. J'en suis sûre. Mais..."

"Hikaru. C'est ravissant. Tu te vas si bien. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Hikaru?" Continua Jiraya.

Elle secoua la tete.

"C'est ça qui me pose probleme. Je crois bien que je ne sais plus."

Jiraya regarda Kakashi qui était finalement revenu à lui aussi. Ils dirent la meme chose au meme moment.

"Amnésique. Il ne manquait plus que ça..."

-----

Après quelques heures Hikaru sortit enfin de chez Kakashi. Les deux hommes qui ne savaient pas vraiment s'occuper d'une fille au final demandèrent à Kurenai de les aider. Elle reussi à trouver des vetement convenables à la jeune fille mais celle ci refusa de retirer les tissus qui entouraient ses poignets son cou et ses chevilles. Kurenai ne demanda pas d'explication et habilla la jeune fille très joliment, disant qu'une beauté pareille devait porter des vetements appropriés.

Kurenai lui proposa alors d'aller se promener un peu dans le village, espérant que la mémoire lui reviendrait assez vite.

Elles passèrent devant un endroit animé. C'était la boutique de fleurs de la famille de Ino. En fait, Naruto était venu acheter des fleurs pour Sakura et Ino s'était moquée de lui. Ils étaient maintenant en train de se disputer devant le magasin quand les deux femmes arriverent.

"Bonjour les enfants, toujours aussi animés à ce que je vois. "fit Kurenai gentiment et ils arreterent de se disputer, surpris de l'interruption.

Il remarquèrent tout de suite la présence de Hikaru. Celle-ci leur souriait gentiment et son visage envoyait des milliers d'etoiles aux alentour, comme si elle avait été baignée de lumiere. C'était comme si une aura l'entourait en permanence mais des que l'on voulait poser les yeux dessus elle disparaissait. Ce fut suffisant pour que les deux se taisent.

Hikaru avait attaché ses longs cheveux noirs aux multiples reflets colorés et chatoyants en une natte, nouée par un ruban de satin bleu. Cétait étrange car c'était comme si ses cheveux noirs absorbaient toute la lumiere autour et faisait qu'on ne pouvait plus voir qu'elle. A coté de cela, la meche blanche nacrée qu'elle avait devant brillait d'une lumiere irréelle, éblouissante. De nombreux reflets nacrés et dorés, on n'aurait su dire, flottait dessus. cette meche se separait de chaque coté de son visage et s'enroulait délicatement sur ses joues, soulignant un visage déjà lumineux. Ses yeux clairs et innocents, semblaient posséder toute la sagesse de ce monde, et eurent le meme effet qu'ils avaient eu plus tot sur Kakashi et Jiraya. Naruto, regardait, bouche bée, et bien que Ino soit une fille, elle regardait aussi.

Les vêtement que Kurenai avaient trouvé était d'un mauve pale, très doux. Le kimono échancrée laissait voir la naissance de sa poitrine, qui semblait etre généreuse pour son age, meme s'il était difficile de savoir quel age avait Hikaru. Une ceinture blanche serrait sa taille fine, et le kimono se finissait au milieu de ses cuisses blanches, comme le reste de sa peau. Ensuite, elle portait les sandales réglementaires des ninjas. Elle avait attaché son bandeau autour de son cou, comme le faisait Hinata.

"Oh excusez moi les enfants, je ne vous ai pas présentés. Voici Hikaru."

Les deux arreterent de regarder betement et Ino fut la premiere a avancer. Voyant que Naruto avait toujours la bouche ouverte comme un idiot qu'il était, elle lui mit un coup de poing sur le crane bien senti. Il reprit enfin ses esprits, pestant après Ino qui venait de le frapper.

"Bonjour! Je suis Ino Yamanaka et voici Naruto le crétin du village surnom qu'il porte très très bien."fit-elle en tendant la main vers Hikaru.

"Bonjour."repondit Hikaru. Et sa voix était aussi douce que le reste de sa personne, comme un miel fin glissant dans le palai ou un vent tiède caressant un visage paisible.

"Je m'apelle Hikaru, enchantée de te connaitre." Et elle serra la main de Ino , et celle-ci remarqua que sa voix n'etait pas la seule chose douce car sa main l'était aussi. C'était perturbant.

Naruto qui faisait un très vilain geste derrière Ino pour l'avoir appelé crétin du village reçu un regard destructeur de Kurenai qui le fit arreter tout de suite. Il avanca pour saluer la jeune fille à son tour, pour lui montrer qu'il était bien elevé et non pas un crétin!

"Salut! N"écoute pas cette vipère, je suis Naruto Uzumaki! Je suis beau et fort et un jour je serai Hokage!"S'écria-t'il et son visage s'illumina alors qu'il disait ses mots qu'il aimait tant, et il tendit la main vers Hikaru.

Hikaru pencha légèrement la tête. Ses yeux bleus clignerent plusieurs fois et elle demanda.

"Est-ce que je te connais?"

Naruto cligna des yeux à son tour. Il crut qu'elle se moquait d'elle.

"Je me souviendrais si je connaissais une fille jolie comme toi et puis tu te souviendrais si tu avais rencontré le plus magnifique séducteur de tout Konoha, moi Naruto Uzumaki, futur Hokage!"

Hikaru rit légèrement. Elle trouvait Naruto amusant. Le sourire et le rire de la jeune fille étaient aussi appaisant qu'un bain chaud apres une longue journée ou un thé tiède et sucré, ou encore un immense bol de ramen partagé avec son professeur Iruka, dans l'esprit de Naruto. Son rire comme des ailes d'oiseaux prenant son envol, fit naitre des picotement dans le ventre du blond. Il secoua la tete. Il avait Sakura!

Hikaru approcha la main et eut un frisson alors que ses doigts et ceux de Naruto se touchèrent. Elle le regarda dans les yeux un long moment, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi. Soudain elle compris, alors que sa main serrait celle de Naruto pour de bon. Son chakra semblait si fort, encore plus que ces deux hommes et celui de Kurenai san. Et semblait si... Proche. Comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours. C'est cette impression qui lui avait fait demander à Naruto s'il se connaissaient. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait se sentiment. Elle avait perdu sa mémoire alors il se pouvait qu'elle l'ait oublié, mais Naruto ne se souvenait pas d'elle non plus.

Confuse, elle lacha sa main, et lui fit un sourire poli, ainsi qu'un signe de tête.

"Je suis ravi de te connaitre toi aussi."fit-elle.

"Hikaru est amnésique et elle est arrivée tout à l'heure. J'espere que vous serez ami jusqu'a ce qu'elle retrouve la mémoire! Je compte sur vous!"dit Kurenai.

Les deux dirent oui en coeur. Et Naruto demanda à Ino de le laisser tranquille acheter ses fleurs. Ino se mit à ricaner mais elle stoppa, elle ne voulait pas paraitre mauvaise devant la nouvelle venue, alors elle fit un signe de la main et rentra chez elle. Naruto remercia silencieusement la présence de Hikaru. Il lui fit un grand sourire en criant "Tu es la bienvenue à Konoha!" et puis disparu dans la boutique.

-----

Kurenai et Hikaru étaient assises en dehors de la chambre de Hinata, sur le parquet qui donnait sur le jardin, et prenaient le thé avec elle. Kurenai avait voulu présenter son élève à Hikaru, sans trop lui parler de l'histoire de sa famille ne sachant toujours pas qui était Hikaru, il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui donne des informations si jamais elle était en réalité une espionne. Mais elle semblait si agrèable et gentille. Bien sur il y a des espionnes très douées pour se cahcer mais chez Hikaru son aura semblait naturelle et apaisante, et elle n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un jutsu permettant une telle chose.

De plus, elle n'avais rien à dire pour le moment, Hinata semblait beaucoup l'aimer.

Elles discutaient joyeusement. Hikaru semblait parler beaucoup plus qu'au début, savourant son thé chaud.

Hinata contemplait la jeune fille.

"Tu sais, Hikaru, tu as de la chance."

"Pourquoi tu dis ça?"

"Tu es si jolie! Vraiment! si j'étais comme toi je pourrai..." Et là Hinata se mit a rougir fortement et se plongea dans sa tasse de thé.

"Est-ce que tu es...amoureuse Hinata?"demanda Hikaru innocemment.

Comme Hinata devint encore plus rouge et se recourba encore plus Hikaru su qu'elle avait deviné.

"Je trouve que tu es très jolie toi meme. Il n'y a pas à m'envier je t'assure. Nous sommes toutes belles à notre maniere. Tu dois tenter ta chance envers celui que tu aimes. Il ne faut pas que tu regretes ensuite. Tu seras fixée alors. Il n'est pas bon de réfléchir trop longtemps parfois... lance-toi." fit-elle pleine de sagesse, ce qui étonna un peu Kurenai, qui observait les deux jeunes filles discuter du coin de l'oeil.

Hinata releva légèrement la tete, les mots de Kurenai semblaient chasser son malaise comme des feuilles mortes sous le vent.

"Tu...tu crois? J'ai si peur ... Je ne peux meme pas l'approcher, et quand il est là j'ai juste envie de m'enfuir le plus loin possible!"

"C'est normal d'avoir peur. Mais tu auras peur des années si tu n'essaies pas et tu seras triste et décue quand il aura tourver quelqu'un d'autre. Alors que si tu es courageuse maintenant, tu risques d'avoir une reponse positive, et meme si ce n'est pas le cas tu sauras. Tu seras surement malheureuse mais le temps l'effacera. Pas comme cette peur qui ronge ton coeur maintenant."reprit-elle d'un ton calme, qui eut l'effet d'une caresse sur le coeur de Hinata, qui bafouilla:

"Me...Merci ! Je vais essayer ! Tu m'as donné du courage, pourtant je ne te connais à peine! Merci Hikaru!"

Les deux filles se sourirent gentiment et chaudement. Ce sourire était complice et scellait la décision de Hinata.

Apres quelques temps elles laissèrent Hinata seule et repartirent.

Sur le chemin elles croisèrent Naruto qui avait l'air très deprimé et sa joue était rouge.

Hikaru s'en inquieta de suite.

"Que s'est-il passé!"s'écria-t'elle en s'approchant de lui.

Naruto leva les yeux vers elle et avec Hikaru qui semblait s'inquieter pour lui il reussit à le dire.

"Sakura a aimé les fleurs. Mais pas quand je lui ai dit que je l'aimais encore plus que des ramens au porc chaud. Elle m'a frappé. Je ne comprendrais jamais les filles."fit -il tristement.

Hikaru eut de la peine pour lui. Après tout Naruto était maladroit mais ses sentiments était rééls.

"Peut-être qu'elle ne te croit pas. Et qu'elle croit que tu te moques d'elle. Je ne pense pas qu'elle réagirait ainsi sinon. Meme si les sentiments ne sont pas réciproque, une fille est peinée mais ne frappe pas le garçon qui lui avoue. "

"Sakura est toujours comme ça avec moi."

"Elle est peut-être juste maladroite. Elle ne sais pas comment réagir alors elle te frappe. Elle ne veut pas montrer de faiblesses. Elle a du être touchée. Tu as dit qu'elle avait aimé les fleurs."

"C'est vrai. J'aurai du trouver un autre truc à dire, peut-être que c'était pas très cool..."

"Ne t'inquiete pas. Je suis sure qu'un jour vous arriverez à vous comprendre."fit-elle gentiment.

Naruto se sentait un peu mieux. Il était deprimé alors il voyait tout en noir mais maintenant il voyait un peu de lumière.

C'est alors qu'un cri effrayant retentit de derrière eux... La maison de Hinata !

-----

Alors qu'elle rangeait les tasses de thé, Hinata sensit soudainement une présence mais trop tard! Elle sentit une lame froide s'enfoncer dans son dos et elle suffoqua, tombant à genou sur le sol. Elle voulu attraper quelquechose pour se défendre mais elle se souvint qu'elle avait laissé ses affaires dans sa chambre ! Elle se retourna pour tenter de lancer une attaque à l'aide de son Byakugan mais elle voyait déjà la main de l'homme d'abattre une seconde fois sur elle.

Elle poussa un cri déchirant.

L'homme satisfait s'enfui mais fut arreter par Naruto qui avait sauté par dessus la cloture, entendant le cri de Hinata. L'homme surpris ne put l'eviter et Naruto dans son élant le plaqua au sol.

L'homme était vêtu de noir et un masque cachait son visage.

Naruto releva les yeux et vit Hinata étendu sur le sol et... du sang !

Il n'osait y croire ! Cet homme ne pouvait pas avoir fait une chose pareille ! La rage montait en lui et bientot un chakra rougeatre l'entoura alors que ses yeux changèrent et les moustaches sur ses joues aussi. Comment avait-il pu oser tuer une de ses amis ! Il allait payer !

Un peu en retrait, Kurenai et Hikaru avaient été dépassées par Naruto plus rapide qu'elles. Elles allaient entrer dans la maison quand soudainement Hikaru eut le souffle coupé, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme si on l'avait poignardée, et elle chancela sur ses jambes. Kurenai s'arrêta pour regarder la jeune fille. Mais elle ne put rien faire, Hikaru prit un visage plus déterminé et sauta la cloture, pour atteindre le jardin où se trouvaient Naruto et l'homme qui avait attaqué Hinata.

Sans aucune peur malgré la chaleur qui se dégageait de Naruto, elle avança vers lui sans comprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et soudainement tout devint blanc.

-----

Hikaru flottait dans une lumiere eblouissante. Elle ne portait plus aucun vetment, et elle se sentait terriblement bien. Pendant un isntant elle pensait que peut-être elle était morte.

C'est alors qu'apparut la personne la plus belle qu'elle ait vu de sa vie. Aucun mot ne lui venait pour la decrire. La femme face à elle n'était que lumiere, ses cheveux d'or flottait et ses yeux la regardait durement, mais avec affection comme une mere qui s'apprete à gronder son enfant mais qui l'aime de tout son coeur.

Une voix grondante raisonna. Mais elle en saisi chaque mot clairement, comme si elle parlait dans son esprit.

"Enfin tu te réveilles, avec moi. Car tu viens de rencontrer un de tes enfants. Et maintenant tu dois savoir tout ce que tu dois faire. Car la vie de millions de personnes dépends de toi maintenant, tu devras en être consciente. Tu es le bras de lumière purificatrice. Tu devras être plus forte que la mort, plus forte que tout.

Car tu es celle qui a le sort de l'univers entre ses doigts frèles, saura-tu être digne de ta tâche immortelle?"

La voix faiblit ainsi que la lumiere, et avant que tout soit sombre elle vit une lueur rouge prendre la forme d'une créature devant elle. Une créature possédant neuf queues. La créature s'était assise et la regardait comme si elle attendait quelquechose. Sans aucune peur Hikaru s'approcha et la creature baissa la tête. Que Hikaru caressa.

Puis tout devint finalement noir.

-----

A suivre!

_Ouaaaah je l'ai fait! je suis trop contente de moi pour avoir réussi à écrire tout ça d'une traite !j'espere que ça vous a plu mais moi je suis excitée comme une puce ! j'ai très envie d'ecrire la suite mais je me suis dit que je pourrais faire plusieurs parties histoire d'avoir un peu de suspense! Qu'en dites vous, c'est cruel hein! Héhé!_

_Merci infiniment de me lire !_

Ptite Plume

Notes:

Hikaru c'est lumiere en japonais. C'est pour ça que Jiraya trouve que ça lui va puisqu'elle est lumineuse. :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Le passé de Hikaru

**Titre** : Le jour où l'obscurité tombera sur le monde, s'élèvera la lumière divine d'entre les arbres centenaires de la forêt.

**Auteur** : Ptite Plume

**Blabla : **On apprend le passé de Hikaru, et sa terrible mission ! Aussi, Hikaru découvre de nouveaux sentiments inconnus ! Courage Hikaru !!

CHAPITRE 2

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, Hikaru se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours debout aux côtés de Naruto, qui lui n'était plus entouré de son puissant et brulant chakra rouge mais était allongé paisiblement sur le sol et semblait dormir paisiblement.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois ne se rapellant plus où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait sur le coup. Kurenai la regardait étrangement, l'homme vêtu de noir était pétrifié et quelques membres de la famille Hyuuga alertés par le cri de Hinata commençaient à arriver.

Hinata !

Mais oui, Hinata venait d'être poignardée par cette homme, et Naruto était allé la sauver, et puis… Et puis quoi ?

Mais Hinata !

Reprenant légèrement ses esprits, Hikaru se leva, et marcha doucement vers Hinata.

Un jeune homme était accroupi à côté d'elle et la tenait dans ses bras, en tremblant.

Hikaru s'approcha de lui. Le jeune homme releva des yeux qui semblaient retenir des larmes par fierté et la fixa intensément, semblant vouloir la dissuader d'approcher. Hikaru n'en teint pas compte et vint s'accroupir doucement à côté de Hinata. Ses gestes étaient lents comme si il s'agissait d'un rêve.

Le jeune homme la fixait toujours mais elle se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre que tout irait bien, et il sembla se détendre intentanément. Les yeux de Hikaru à ce moment étaient comme voilés par quelquechose qu'on n'aurait pas trop su dire ce que c'était. Elle posa dans un mouvement gracieux la main sur la poitrine de Hinata et avec l'autre elle lui prit la main. Ca ne dura qu'un instant, mais un intense chakra comme celui que Naruto avait juste quelques instants avant l'entoura, mais il était très différent car il était d'un blanc éclatant, eblouissant, et apaisant, pas comme celui de Naruto qui était plutot effrayant.

L'instant d'après l'intense chakra de Hikaru disparu, et elle regarda le jeune homme qui la tenait toujours.

« Elle est vivante. » se contenta-t'elle de dire d'une voix très calme et mature, différente de sa voix naturelle que les autres avaient pu entendre.

Et en effet, le jeune homme fut surpris d'entendre le cœur de Hinata battre à nouveau, très faiblement, puis de plus en plus fort pour rejoindre son rythme normal.

Il regarda Hinata puis Hikaru avec un air d'incompréhension, mais il semblait impressioné tout de meme. Il prit la main que Hikaru avait posée sur la poitrine de Hinata et baissa la tête.

« Je vous remercie infiniment d'avoir sauvé ma cousine ! » dit-il.

Hikaru se contenta de lui rendre un petit sourire mais soudain elle chancela légèrement. Elle porta la main à son front et lorsqu 'elle rouvrit les yeux son regard était totalement différent, le voile avait disparu, et à la place on pouvait voir de la peur ou de la panique dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

Elle ragarda un instant le jeune homme avec se regard, avant de se tourner vers Kurenai, comme perdue, puis elle se mit à trembler.

« Hé, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda le garçon, qui se demandait se qui se passait.

Hikaru avait le regard maintenant fixé sur quelquechose d'invisible au loin. Avec l'air terrifié qu'elle avait, il se retourna pensant que peut-être il y avait quelquechose, mais il ne vit rien. Il serra sa main un peu plus fort.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais peur ? Dis le moi . »

Hikaru reporta alors son regard sur lui et sa levre trembla.

« Je… Je suis désolée… je…. Je ne peux pas. »

Elle regarda de tout coté visiblement désorientée. Puis soudainement elle se leva, et voulu fuir. Kurenai la rattrapa par le bras.

« Doucement ma petite. Je t'emmene chez le Hokage. »

Hikaru lui lanca un air désespéré et tenta de lui faire lacher prise comme un animal piégé. C'était étrange de remarquer la différence entre cette jeune fille perdue qui semblait soudainement ne plus rien avoir d'un ninja, alors qu'elle venait tout juste de récussiter quelqu'un avec un chakra extraordinaire !

-----

Tsunade était debout de toute sa hauteur derriere son bureau, les mains sur les hanches et Shizune était derrière elle sans un mot. Elle fixait intensément Hikaru qui avait la tête baissée, Kurenai toujours à coté d'elle.

« Vous m'avez dit que cette jeune fille est arrivée aujourd'hui à Konoha, qu'elle était amnésique et qu'elle possède un chakra assez puissant pour calmer le Kyubi et récussiter quelqu'un ? » demanda Tsunade.

« C'est bien cela. » répondit Kurenai avec un petit signe de tete.

Tsunade plissa les yeux et avanca vers elle.

« Vous auriez du me l'amener plus tot. »

« Je comptais le faire, nous étions sur le chemin lorsque cet homme a attaqué Hinata Hyuuga. Et c'est une bonne chose quelquepart car cela nous a permi de voir ses talents. »

Tsunade arriva face à Hikaru, et voulu lui forcer à relever la tete, mais la jeune fille tenta d'echapper à son regard. Elle voulait tellement partir d'ici, et oublier tout ça ! Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter un pareil destin ? Elle trembla. Tsunade le remarqua.

« Parle. Es-tu une espionne ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es jeune que je te traiterais différement des autres intrus ! »

« … »

« D'où ces pouvoirs te viennent-ils !? »

Hikaru secoua la tete tristement, et ses tremblements redoublèrent. Elle voulait parler mais les sons refusaient de sortir.

Tsunade soupira. Elle retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et pria Kurenai de sortir. Kurenai objecta, disant que elle ne pouvait de permettre de laisser le Hokage seule avec une inconnue mais Tusnade lui assura qu'elle était sure qu'elle ne risquait rien. Kurenai n'était pas tres sure car elle savait que le sixieme sens de Tsunade lui jouait souvent des tours, vu les sommes qu'elle perdait au jeu mais elle ne pouvait desobeir à un ordre du hokage. Elle salua donc et sortit.

Tsunade restait seule avec Hikaru (et Shizune mais c'était différent, elle était sa meilleure amie), elle la pria de s'assoir. Hikaru leva les yeux.

« Je t'en prie. Veux-tu du thé ? »

« Je… Merci… »

Elle s'assit timidement et prit la tasse que lui avait offert Tsunade.

« Bon, maintenant que nous sommes détendues tu vas m'expliquer. »

« Expliquer, Hokage sama ? »répondit d'une voix peu sure Hikaru.

« Oui, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu es ici. »

Hikaru ne la quittait pas des yeux. La memoire venait soudainement de lui revenir lorsqu'elle avait vu cette femme magnifique mais c'était difficile d'en parler maintenant, et aussi de parler de sa destinée. Néanmoins, elle compris qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Le Hokage était bonne et juste et elle le savait. Elle voulait le bien etre du monde, elle en était sure. Elle pouvait lui parler. Elle prit une grande inspiration et commenca son histoire.

-----

Hikaru Kamishi est née il y a 14 ans dans le village caché de la Brume. Son père était de la famille du chef du village(1), et sa mère une ninja d'une famille renomée et respectée, dans laquelle on trouvait aussi des serviteurs des dieux. Devant chacun garder leur nom pour leur clan, ils ne se marièrent pas. Mais furent autorisés à avoir une enfant qui porterait leur deux noms. Hikaru Kamishi Kirino(2), la Lumière Messagère des Dieux venant de la Brume. Cétait le sens de son nom. Cela pouvait paraître un peu prétentieux mais ses parents étant important personne n'y préta attention. Leur fille était leur trésor !

Un drama arriva un jour, alors que Hikaru avait 10 ans. Le gouvernement de son Village fut renversé et la famille du chef ainsi que celles qui le soutenaient furent massacrées. Etant très fiers, les parents de Hikaru voulurent se battre et ne pas fuir, mais sa mere ordonna à Hikaru de se cacher et qu'elle devait survivre pour le clan. Ce fut un moment horrible pour la petite fille qui ne put jamais l'oublier.

Elle couru tellement qu'elle tomba d'epuisement pres de la riviere et dans son reve vut apparaître une femme magnifique aux cheveux d'or qui lui parla mais elle ne compris pas un mot.

A son réveil Hikaru fut surprise de découvrir d'étrange tatouages à ses poignets, chevilles et dans le cou. En se regardant dans la riviere elle fut également éffrayée par la meche de cheveux blancs qui couvrait son front. Elle n'y preta pas attention sur l'instant pensant surtout à ce qui venait de se passer au village.

Quand elle revenu quelques jours plus tard sa famille était morte. Elle s'en voulu toujours de ne pas etre resté et avoir fui, mais elle suivit la volonté de sa mere.

Elle se montra forte et continua de grandir, elle alla à l'Ecole de Ninja du village et était une élève douée mais pas exceptionnelle. C'est parcequ'elle faisait énormément d'effort.

Mais la vie n'était pas gentille avec elle car à cause de ses tatouages et de ses cheveux etranges les autes enfants se moquaient d'elle sans cesse et ne voulaient etre ses amis. Car ses parents avaient été tués par le gouvernement actuel et elle devait etre mauvaise. Pourquoi vivait-elle d'ailleurs ? Et ses marques la rendaient encore plus bizarre pour les autes, surtout qu'elle ne savait expliquer d'ou elles venaient.

A cause de tout cela Hikaru était rejetée. Mais elle ne voulais pas faiblir. Elle voulait devenir ninja comme les autres. Elle se forgea une carapce en souriant sans cesse à ceux qui disaient du mal d'elle, ne se laissant pas atteindre par leur méchanceté. En étant irréprochable elle voulait que personne ne puisse lui reprocher quoi que ce soit par ce qu'elle faisait. Ils ne pouvaient que se moquer de son passé et son apparence.

Elle passa l'examen et devait ninja de seconde classe.

Et un jour, alors qu'elle revenait par hasard pres de la riviere où elle était restée enfant alors qu'elle fuyait, elle perdit soudainement connaissance.

C'est la derniere chose qu'elle se souvint avant de se réveiller chez ce Ninja de Konoha aux cheveux argentés et son ami à la crinière de lion.

-----

Tsunade l'avait écoutée silencieusement sans l'interrompre, alors qu'en racontant sa vie d'une voix neutre Hikaru retenait avec beaucoup de maitrise le flot d'émotions en elle. Son visage était normal mais ses mains tremblaient, serrées en un poing sur ses genoux.

Au bout d'un instant apres qu'elle ait fini Tsunade parla enfin.

« Je suis désolée pour tes parents. « fit-elle sincèrement.

« Mais es-tu sure de m'avoir tout dit ? Il manque des choses dans ton histoire pour que tout soit clair… »

Hikaru prit la parole.

« En effet… Je vous ai raconté tout ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ce qu'il manque je viens de l'apprendre aujourd'hui. » Elle avala avec difficultés avant de continuer. « Quand j'ai touché Naruto-kun… »

Elle fit une pause et Tsunade la regarda intensément, faisant signe à Shizune de lui resservir un thé pour la détendre un peu et l'inviter à continuer.

Hikaru accepta avec reconnaissance, elle avait besoin de courage pour raconter… Elle n'avait pas encore très bien assimilé tout ça toute seule.

Elle but avec beaucoup de plaisir le thé semblant lui redonner des forces.

Elle reprit.

-----

"Enfin tu te réveilles, avec moi. Car tu viens de rencontrer un de tes enfants. Et maintenant tu dois savoir tout ce que tu dois faire. Car la vie de millions de personnes dépends de toi maintenant, tu devras en être consciente. Tu es le bras de lumière purificatrice. Tu devras être plus forte que la mort, plus forte que tout.

Car tu es celle qui a le sort de l'univers entre ses doigts frèles, saura-tu être digne de ta tâche immortelle?"

C'est ce que lui avait dit la femme de son rêve. Cette meme femme qu'elle avait vue il y a 4 ans et qui était revenue aujourdh'ui pour tout lui expliquer.

Enfin, expliquer, pas vraiment. Soudainement Hikaru avait tout dans la tete comme si elle l'avait su depuis toujours. La femme magnifique lui avait donné ce savoir d 'un bloc et il avait fallu qu'elle assimile tout ça, en revenant à elle apres avoir soigné Hinata. Le choc avait été si grand !

Cette femme était une déésse. Il y a longtemps elle avait créé neuf démons pour controler les hommes qui devenaient de plus en plus forts et intelligents. Ces hommes menacaient de detruire le monde si on ne les controlaient pas. La déésse créa alors les démons avec la mission de détruire les hommes trop dangereux. Seulement les hommes devinrent si puissants qu'ils parvinrent à trouver le moyen d'emprisoner ces démons dans des personnes vivantes.

Les démons étaient tellement enragés qu'il devenaient dangereux. Si par malheur ils étaient relachés, ils seraient tellement en colere qu'ils risquaient de detruire le monde pour se venger. Alors que le but de leur création était de le protéger !

Le déésse ne pouvant venir sur la terre décida alors de s'incarner. Elle choisit pour cela le plus jeune enfant de la famille qui la servait, les Kamishi. Mais en echange de cette incarnation elle devait sacrifier toute la famille, c'était hélas le prix à payer. Les dieux s'incarnent très rarement à cause de cette loi. La déésse hésita longtemps avant de se décider de plus ces gens étaient ses serviteurs. Mais le sort du monde était en jeu et la vie d'une famille ou deux n'était rien en echange de milliers d'autres personne. Elle demanda donc au dieu de la guerre de créér un conflit entre les hommes du village.

Elle récupéra le dernier enfant de la lignée et s'incarna en elle.

Elle ne lui révèlerait la vérité que lorsqu'il serait temps.

La déésse décida d'emmener Hikaru aupres du plus puissant de ses enfants, le démon renard à neuf queues. Ils se reconnurent instantanément. Et la déésse ne put faire autrement que tout révéler à Hikaru.

Ainsi que sa mission.

Elle devait récuperer les neuf démons pour les empecher de nuire. Ni plus, ni moins.

----

Tsunade fronça les sourcils. Ce que disait Hikaru était tellement extraordinaire !!

« Et bien… Quelle chance… Ta venue va régler un immense probleme, j'ai l'impression. Je suis meme prête à mettre des hommes à ta disposition pour ta mission. »dit-elle simplement, redevenant maitre de elle-même.

Hikaru se mordait la lèvre. Elle ne pouvait regarder Tsunade. Elle avait envie de partir loin, qu'on la laisse tranquille pour pleurer de toutes ces forces. Tout prenait un sens pour elle. Pourquoi elle avait perdu sa famille, pourquoi elle avait ces marques et cette meche de cheveux, pourquoi elle avait été si malheureuse toute sa vie ! Tout ça à cause d'une deesse, de démons et de gens trop betes ! Ils avaient gachés sa vie ! Elle ne pouvait se resoudre à accepter tout cela !!

Mais elle ne dit rien au Hokage. Elle essaya de maitriser sa voix au mieux et dit :

« Est-ce que je pourrai prendre un peu de temps, pour repenser à tout cela, s'il vous plait.. ? »

« Bien sure, j'imagine que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Va prendre l'air et je te préparerai une chambre dans ce batiment, afin que tu saches où dormir. Ne t'inquiete pas. »

Hikaru dit oui silencieusment de la tete, ne voulant toujours pas croiser le regard du Hokage, elle sortit.

-----

Hikaru était grimpée en haut d'un toit pour réfléchir à tout cela. Tout tournait dans sa tete à une allure vertigineuse et elle ne savait quoi penser. Elle était tellement en colere qu'il lui semblait que tout etait contre elle. Elle ne pouvait penser clairement. Pourquoi avait-elle du subir tout ça pour sauver des gens qui avaient passé leur temps à se moquer d'elle et la faire souffrir ? Ces gens ne le méritaient pas !! Elle s'en voulu de penser cela. C'était unepensée pleine de colere et elle se dit qu'elle ne le pensait pas vraiment. Il y avait quand meme eu des gens pour l'aider, qui avaient eu confiance en elle. Mais si peu. Elle pensa aux gens de Konoha qu'elle connaissaient. Naruto était celui qui portait le Kyubi. Ce n'avais pas du etre facile pour lui non plus. Elle avait appris à l'ecole que le Kyubi avait attqué Konoha et tué beaucoup de gens et elle se doutait que le gens ne devaient pas beaucoup l'aimer donc. Mais elle l'avait trouvé très simple et sa motivation irradiait et donnait envie de sourire. Ino avait un sourire gentil derriere son apparence rudeté et cette Sakura que Naruto aimait et qu'elle aurait voulu rencontrer aussi. Et Hinata qui était si douce et si gentille, tellement timide qu'elle ne pouvait avouer ses sentiments à celui qu'elle aimait si fort. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Elle se demandait si Hinata allait bien, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis. Peut-être qu'elle irait la voir.

« Excuse-moi. » fit une voix derriere elle.

Elle sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arrivée, tant elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se retourna. Derriere elle se trouvait le jeune homme de tout à l'heure, visiblement gené de la deranger.

« Je ne veux pas te déranger, je voulais juste… »

« Assieds-toi si tu veux. »lui répondit gentiment Hikaru.

« Bon, d'accord… » Il était visiblement nerveux. Ils resterent un moment sans rien dire.

« Heu… Je voulais te remercier d'avoir sauvé Hinata, vraiment. » dit-il au bout d'un moment.

« Ce n'est rien, tu sais. Je savais que je pouvais le faire alors je l'ai fait sans réfléchir. » Ce qui était vrai. Elle était encore sous l'infleunce de la déésse à ce moment.

« Mais comment as tu fait ça ? J'ai cherché mais aucun jutsu de cette sorte n'existe. C'est… »

« …C'est compliqué, je t'assure. Ce n'est pas un jutsu oridinaire… Disons qu'on me l'a transmis…. »

« Un peu comme une technique familiale ? »

« Si tu veux… »

Le silence s'installa encore entre les deux. Cette fois, Hikaru fut la premiere a la rompre.

« Comment va Hinata ? Je pensais aller la voir. »

« Elle va bien mais elle est encore endormie. Oui s'il te plait viens la voir cela l'aidera peut-être à se révéiller. »

« Bien sur je le ferai. » répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire. « Et l'homme qui l'a attaqué, vous savez qui c'est ? »

« Mon oncle l'a questionné et il a avoué avoir été payé pour assasiner l'heritiere des Hyuuga. Ce n'était qu'un assassin et il ne connaissait pas d'ou venait l'ordre. Nous l'avons gardé dans notre prison en attendant de le juger.»

Hikaru le regarda avec un sourire, et ouvrit ses grands yeux d'azur sur lui. Le jeune homme remua nerveusement mais ne détourna pas le regard.

« Au fait, nous ne nous sommes pas présenter, tu as dit que tu étais le cousin de Hinata ? »

« Ah oui, pardon, je manque à mes devoirs. » Il se releva et fit une large courbette face à Hikaru.

« Je me nomme Neji Hyuuga. En…Enchanté de te connaître.»

Hikaru pencha la tete sur le coté, semblant remarquer une legère rougeur sur les levres du garçon.

« Je suis Hikaru Kamishi Kirino. Je suis moi aussi ravie de te connaître. Je t'en prie assieds toi, tu n'as pas besoin d'etre si formel avec moi tu sais. »

« Mais c'est que, c'est l'usage… » Neji craignait que Hikaru se rende compte de quelquechose s'il s'asseyait près d'elle mais il le fit néanmoins, ne voulant pas etre impoli aupres de la jeune fille.

Hikaru lui tapotta gentiment la main pour lui signifier que ce n'etait pas important pour elle, et le jeune homme peu habitué à ce genre de contacts se mit à rougir encore plus et ne put empecher son cœur de battre la chamade.

Il restèrent à discuter de tout et de rien pendant des heures, jusqu'au coucher du soleil, et Neji se sentait bizarre de partager un moment pareil avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait à peine. Il n'était pas non plus habituer à parler autant et aussi simplement, mais avec Hikaru il lui semblait qu'il n'avait aucun probleme.

Hikaru finit par lui raconter ce qui c'était passé dans son enfance, sans préciser les passages avec la déésse. Neji avait semblé tellement désolé pour elle qu'elle en avait eu le cœur sérré. C'était la premiere fois qu'elle parlait de ceci de son plein gré à quelqu'un et cette personne comprenait, et souffrait avec elle.

Hikaru ne put s'empecher d'etre touchée profondément. Elle s'était beaucoup détendue du coup. Ils en étaient venu à rire à des choses stupide, et tout les deux avaient été surpris de ce sentiment dont ils n'avaient pas l'habitude, s'étaient regardés en clignant des yeux et avaient ri de plus belle pendant de longues minutes. Neji avait essuyé gentiment et innocemment ses larmes de joie en s'excusant car c'était sa faute, et Hikaru avait senti ses joues bruler d 'une facon considérable. C'était la premiere fois qu'elle était touchée de facon si intime et ça la perturbait, d'autant plus que Neji était un garçon ! Mais d'un autre coté, étrangement, elle avait trouvé cela agréable.

Alors qu'au depart il y avait eu beaucoup de silences dans leur conversation, l'un et l'autre ne sachant quoi se dire ou comment abordé un sujet, ensuite il y en avait de moins en moins, ils devenaient plus à l'aise avec l'autre.

Hikaru avait pleuré sans raison soudainement, et Neji n'avait pas compris, pensant qu'il avait fait quelquechose qui ne fallait pas. En réalité, Hikaru avait tellement retenu de choses pendant ces années, et avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu aujourd'hui, la gentillesse de Neji avait fait fondre ces barrieres et maintenant ses sentiments sortaient d'un coup. Elle pleura le plus qu'elle put, jusqu'à etre epuisée. Elle voulu rassurer Neji à coté d'elle et lui dire que ce n'etait pas sa faute alors comme elle ne pouvait pas parler elle tapotta son bras comme elle avait deja tapotté sa main. Neji par réflexe la prit dans ses bras, lui offrant son épaule pour pleurer.

Lorsqu'elle se calma enfin, elle releva les yeux et se retrouva juste en face de Neji, ce qui la surpris. Elle recula alors en s'excusant, alors que Neji et elle étaient écarlate. Il y eut un moment de silence gêné entre eux alors que le soleil finissait de se coucher doucement à l'horizon.

Alors que son cœur se calmait Hikaru pensait à beaucoup de choses.

A son passé, son destin, les démons, le monde, sa mission.

Elle se dit que peut-être elle pouvait mettre sa tristesse de côté pour des gens comme Neji. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir, ainsi que Hinata, et tous les gens qui le méritaient dans le monde.

Avec un sourire décidé elle se leva, les dernieres lueurs du soleil disparaissant sur son visage divin.

« Merci Neji. Maintenant, je sais que je peux le faire, c'est grace à toi. »

Neji allait répondre quelque chose dans son incompréhension mais il n'eut pas le temps. Hikaru s'était penchée pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de disparaître.

A suivre !

_Arg, je n'aurai jamais cru qu'une scene romantique serait si difficile à ecrire !! Enfin, j'espere que ça va. Normalement dans le prochain chapitre c'est fini ! Enfin j'espere ! lol_

Notes :

(1)Le chef du village de la brume : il s'agit de leur hokage mais je ne connais pas le nom exact alors j'ai préféré le dire comme ça. Si vous le savez dites le moi svp ! merci !!

(2)Pour le nom de Hikaru, Kamishi Kirino, j'ai lu le sens quelque part mais je ne suis pas arrivée à retrouver où ! ; je suis presque sure que c'est bon mais je me trompe peut etre !!


	3. Chapter 3 : Départs

CHAPITRE 3

**Titre** : Le jour où l'obscurité tombera sur le monde, s'élèvera la lumière divine d'entre les arbres centenaires de la forêt.

**Auteur** : Ptite Plume

**Blabla : **La fin des aventures de Hikaru ! Ce fut le chapitre le plus dur à ecrire lol je suis triste de la laisser , ouin snif !!

(merci au revieweurs ! j'ai remarqué que certains trouvaient Hikaru trop parfaite et c'est ce dont j'avais peur. Le truc c'est que ce n'est pas Hikaru qui est forte, mais c'est à cause de la Deesse en elle. Hikaru sans la deesse est une ninja moyenne mais comme c' était une deesse, je voulais montrer à quel point elle était forte et tout ça, donc ça passe par hikaru, elle n'est plus elle meme elle a une aura et tout ça. Lol j'espêre que ce sera plus clair maintenant je voulais faire comprendre ça dans la fic mais je dois avoir encore des progres à faire snif snif…. Merci de lire quand meme !! bisoux !!)

-----

Hikaru s'était rendu d'un pas décidé dans le bureau de Tsunade. Un air déterminé sur le visage elle lui avait dit qu'elle était d'accord pour affronter son destin. Les gens méritaient de vivre. Elle avait l'espoir maintenant. Elle voulait faire quelquechose pour le monde. Un feu grandissait à l'intérieur d''elle.

Maintenant elle se trouvait devant la porte de Naruto, qui devait dormir à cette heure, d'apres le Hokage, qui était à côté d'elle.

Elles frappèrent plusieurs fois et il fallut un moment au jeune homme pour ouvrir, son bonnet de nuit toujors sur la tete. Ce qui fit rire légèrement Hikaru, il était mignon comme ça tiens ! Enfin l'heure n'était pas à la rigolade, rappela Tsunade.

Elles entrèrent invités par Naruto qui ne comprenaient pas bien ce que lui voulaient les deux femmes. Le Hokage chez lui ? Peut-être qu'il allait recevoir une promotion ?? Trop bien, ce dit-il en préparant ses ramens.

Tsunade et Hikaru étaient accroupies devant la table et attendirent que Naruto s'installe avant que Tsunade prenne la parole. Hikaru était nerveuse.

-Naruto, sais-tu qui est la personne ici avec moi ?

-Ben c'est la fille d'hier, heu… Hikaru c'est ça ? répondit-il entre deux bouchées de ramen.

-En effet, mais c'est plus que ça. Ecoute moi Naruto c'est important.

Naruto cessa de manger (un exploit, mais c'est bien parce que c'était le Hokage.)

-Hikaru porte en elle la déésse qui a créé les neufs démons. Tu sais de quoi je veux parler n'est-ce pas ?

Maintenant Naruto écoutait très attentivement.

-Elle s'est incarnée en elle pour ramener les démons au ciel car ils sont une menace pour l'équilibre du monde.

-Et donc…. Fit Naruto, il commençait à comprendre ou Tsunade voulait en venir. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi mais cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

-Hikaru va retiner le Kyubi de ton corps. Tu vas enfin pouvoir être libre Naruto, et sans danger pour personne. Fit-elle avec le sourire.

De son côté le blond paraissait pas si content que ça. Apres tout il savait qu'il tirait sa force du Kyubi en lui, qu'allait –til devenir s'il ne l'avait plus ? Il ne serait plus si fort, et ne pourrait plus rivaliser avec Sasuke ! Il craignait vraiment de s'avouer depuis longtemps que sans le kyuubi il n'était qu'un ninja moyen et qu'il retomberait dans l'indifference qu'il connaissait quand il était plus jeune.

Mais une autre voix se fit entendre. Naruto n'allait pas abvandonner comme ça ! un vrai ninja qui allait devenir hokage ne pouvait se permettre de compter sur quoi que ce soit et être dépendant à cette chose ! Foi de Naruto, meme sans le démon, il saurait être fort et réaliser ses reves, comme le disait le Troisième.

Cette décision intérieure prise, il fit un signe de tete.

-Je suis d'accord, et ce sera mieux pour tout le monde non ?

Tsunade lui sourit, elle etait fiere de lui, Naruto etait fort, autant physiquement que dans sa tete.

Elles mirent tout en place. Tsunade endormit Naruto avec une boisson au plantes spéciale, et Hikaru se plaça pres de lui.

Une main sur la poitrine de Naruto la deesse entra en communication avec le Kyuubi à l'intérieur de son corps.

-----

Une salle sombre et étroite, une cage en fer dans le fond. Derriere les barreaux, il était là, son dernier Enfant, le renard à neuf queues. Il ne voulait pas disparaître de ce monde et il voulait se rebeller, mais il ne pouvait rien contre sa creatrice, et du baisser la tete lorsqu'elle approcha. Il lui suffit de poser la main sur sa truffe et de prononcer quelques paroles en langage divin et le kyuubi avait disparu de la cage.

-----

De l'extérieur, ce qu'on pu voir, c'est une immense collonne de lumière aveuglante, allant du blanc au jaune en passant par l'orange, sortir du toit de chez Naruto et disparaître dans les nuages, qui s'ouvrèrent en un large cercle pour la laisser passer.

Mais cette lumiere n'avait rien de négatif au contraire, les gens qui la regardèrent sentirent un sentiment d'apaisement sans savoir pourquoi, ils savaient que cela était bénéfique.

Dans la chambre de naruto, Tsunade pu voir le chakra orange de Naruto crépiter autour de lui comme c'est le cas quand le kuyuubi se manifeste. A la difference que cette fois le chakra se dirrigeait vers la main de Hikaru en vagues violentes de pure energie. Hikaru quand a elle était a nouveau entourée de cette aura lumineuse aveuglante et semblait absorber le chakra de naruto. La puissance déployée etait telle que meme Tsunade, qui était une des trois meilleures ninja au monde, se sentait oppréssée. Mais que pouvait meme le meilleur ninja du monde face aux chakras combinés d'une déésse et du plus puissant des demons ? Heureusment cela ne dura pas. Une fois la totalité du chakra orange absorbé, l'energie blanche explosa et Tsunade ne put que basculer en arriere devant sa force. L'energie de la desse etait partout, semblait entrer dans son corps et elle la sentait circuler dans ses veines, c'était penible de se sentir envahir par une force qu'on ne peut rien faire contre.

Heuresement cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant que tout redevienne normal. Hikaru était a bout de souffle et les yeux grands ouverts, elle regardait la paume de sa main.

-Je, je l'ai fait….

Tsunade repris ses propres esprits et vint vers elle lui poser la main sur l 'epaule et elle fremit.

Hikaru le senti et elle frémis à son tour, revenue à elle la déésse partie elle compris l'etendue de la situation.

-Oh mon Dieu… Il… Il est en moi… Je le sens….

Elle jetta un regard désespéré à Tsunade.

-Ca va aller. Tu ne crains rien, n'oublie pas.

-Mais, c'est comme si, sa puissance m'ecrasait…

En effet autant la deesse avait choisi Hikaru donc sa présence en elle se melait tres bien, autant le Kyuubi etait assez mécontent d'etre dans ce corps. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait rien tenter avec la déésse à ses côtés.

-----

C'est le lendemain que la mission de Hikaru prit toute son ampleur. Le Hokage avait réuni le village pour lui expliquer ce qui se passait. Tous étaient contents de savoir que le monde allait être débarrassé de ces demons si puissants.

Mais c 'était une mission dangereuse. Hikaru devait partir seule. La deesse savait trouver les démons et elle les absorberaient un par un. Personne ne pouvait venir avec elle . C'était une mission divine. Personne ne peut assister un dieu dans sa mission, meme si c'est plein de bonne volonté pour sauver le monde.

Au depart Hikaru n'etait pas très rassurée de partir seule mais quand elle fut acclamée par tout Konoha et entendit les cris et remerciement de ses habitants sa resolution devint inébranlable. Elle allait le faire, elle allait sauver le monde et tout ces gens qui croyaient en elle.

C'etait comme si leur espoir, leur amour et tout ces sentiments positifs qu'ils avaient envers elle passaient dans ses veines et lui donnait du courage et de l'energie. Le courage et l'energie d'avancer. Elle n'etait que la force de ses gens matérialisée en une personne réalisant leurs souhaits et leurs espoir. Et du coup, elle en était fiere.

Elle ne savait pas jusqu'où sa mission l'emmenerait et combien de temps ça prendra, mais qu'importe. Seulement, il y avait quelquechose qu'elle n'avait pas réglé. Quelque chose qui serrait son cœur et qu'elle ne compris pas de suite. Elle essaya de ne plus y penser. Jusqu'à ce que…

-----

C'était la veille du départ. Elle s'apprétait à partir. Après tout elle n'avait que peu de choses à elle à emballer ici. Les vêtements qu'on lui avait donné. Ceux qu'elle avait en arrivant. Elle avait décidé de retirer les bandages qu'elle gardait toujours au cou, aux poignets et aux chevilles, et de montrer enfin ces tatouages qu'lle avit toujours caché, et qu'elle avait depuis que la déésse avait pris possession de son corps. Maintenant qu'elle avait accepté sa mission de cette maniere, elle n'avait plus besoinn de les cacher ou d'en avoir honte. Au contraire elle pouvait les exiber fierement, meme si l'idée la genait encore un peu. Forcement elle les avait cachés depuis si longtemps !!

On frappa a la porte.

Elle le reconnu de suite et c'est à ce moment qu'elle compris quel était ce pincement au cœur qu'elle avait eu hier.

Neji Hyuuga se trouvait sur le pas de la porte. Il était sûr de lui au départ mais une fois qu'il vu Hikaru il ne savait plus très bien s'il était sur de lui ou non.

-Je suis désolé, peut-être que je ne devrais pas venir te voir, je sais que ça doit être dur et tout ça, mais j'ai pas pu faire autrement, c'est comme si j'avais été trrainé jusqu'ici par une force contre mon gré et…

Hikaru l'arreta d'un signe de la main, elle n'aimait pas le voir aussi paniqué cela ne lui ressembalit pas. Elle le fit entrer puis prépara un thé pour qu'ils puissent discuter calmement. Elle savait, elle avait toujours su qu'elle devait passer par là avant de partir. Mais elle en avait eu peur. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui allait se passer une fois qu'elle aurait récupéré tous les démons.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je suis contente que tu sois là. Je vais partir demain, tu le sais.

-Bien sûr que je le sais. Tu as une grande mission, c'est tellement bien.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je vais aider beaucoup de gens en faisant ça. Mais en meme temps, je ne sais pas…

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien… Tu sais… Ce n'est pas vraiment moi…qui fais tout ça.

-Ah oui…

-Donc, voilà.

Il y eu un silence, rompu par Neji

- Mais tu sais. Je pense que tu es tres courageuse d'accepter ainsi mon destin. Je l'ai fait moi aussi , et çà a été dur quand il a fallut le faire. Mais maintenant je vis sans regrets et c'est bien. Maintenant c'est difficle pour toi peut-être, car tu as beaucoup de choses à accepté et ça se bouscule dans ta tete mais quand le temps aura passé un peu tu verra ça très différement et ce sera beaucoup plus facile tu verras, et tu seras fiere, j'en suis sure.

- Vraiment ? Je me sens si nulle parfois, j'ai été une fille ordinaire, puis cette déésse est arrivée et ma vie à basculé j'ai tout perdu, et maintenant on me demande de laisser faire la déésse pour qu'elle sauve le monde et tout le monde me regarde comme quelqu'un d'étrange, de différent, ça a toujours été comme ça, mais moi je voudrais juste être comme les autres gens.

-Je crois que je sais ce que tu ressens, tu voudrais etre reconnue pour toi meme, mais tu n'y arrives pas, peut-être que tu as peur de ne plus etre à la hauteur si la deesse n'était pas en toi, et de décevoir les gens.

Hikaru semblait surprise et elle regarda Neji sans rien dire et celui ci crut qu'il avait dit quelquechose de mal, il était prêt à s'excuser quand …

-Oh Neji ! C'est formidable ! C'est comme si tu pouvais lire mes penséés, comment as tu fait je n'ai jamais parlé de ça à personne ça me semblait tellement mal de penser une telle chose, mais tu as deviné le fond de ma pensée et ce qui me préocupait c'est bizarre, c'est comme si tu voyais mon cœur ouvert comme un livre.

Neji rougit furieusement à ce que Hikaru venait de dire c'était perturbant quand meme.

-Je suis désolé.

-Mais pourquoi t'excuses tu ? fit La jeune fille surprise de la reaction de son ami.

-Mais parce que ! Je ne devrais pas parler de tes pensées comme ça, surtout si j'ai vu juste, c'est malpoli, ça me gène…

-Oh mais non au contraire ne te sens pas gêné Neji, c'est la premiere fois que quelqu'un arrive à me comprendre comme ça aussi bien aussi vite, je ne te laisserai pas t'excuser ou fuir ! fit –elle en riant, et elle lui pris la main pour appuyer ses paroles alors que ses yeux plongeaient dans les siens et ils resterent comme ça un moment, comme s'il communiquaient directement à leurs ames à travers leurs regard.

-Tu sais… Ce fut Hikaru qui romput le silence cette fois. Peut etre que… ça peut tourner mal… peut etre que je reviendrais pas…

-Non ! Pourquoi dis tu cela ? Il faut que tu aies confiance tu vas y arriver, je crois en toi de toutes mes forces.

-Merci… Son sourire était sincère. Mais je ne peux pas m'empecher d'y penser, je vais devoir aller chez ce groupe des Akatsuki, ce n'est pas très rassurant…

-Je t'interdit de douter de toi car je ne le ferai pas une seule seconde ! fit Neji déterminé comme s'il était sur le champs de bataille, ses yeux brulaient de ferveur et Hikaru ne put douter une seconde de la sincérité du jeune homme et de ses sentiments à son égard. Son cœur se réchauffa et c'est comme si la flamme de Neji l'a réchauffait, c'était doux et chaud, pas brulant et derangeant mais tiede, lecourage et la confiance passa de Neji en elle et jamais elle n'avait ressenti quelque chose de pareil, une autre communion avec un autre être si intense, et elle comprit ce queNeji était pour elle et elle en était persuadé. Dans le meme moment , Neji compris aussi et il ne pouvait plus rien avoir pour leur faire penser le contraire. Ne se quittant pas des yeux, il s'embrassèrent.

-----

C'était le matin du départ et Hikaru était plus déterminée que jamais à accomplir sa mission. Elle avait compris au plus profond d'elle meme, et tous ces muscles et particules en étaient convaincu aussi, elle réussirait, pour protéger les gens qu'elle aimaient, meme si elle avait souffert maintenant elle s'en fichait, elle ne pensait qu'à l'avenir.

Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle allait echouer, ni mourir, c'était inconcevable, dans son état d'esprit de maintentant.

Tout le village était venu la saluer pour son départ, meme si elle aurait préféré partir plus discretment. Mais elle se sentait motivée par tout ces gens venus l'acclamer et lui souhaiter bonne chance, elle pouvait sentir leur espoir presque palpable dans l'air, pour tous ces gens, c'est certain elle allait reussir.

Elle vit Naruto et Sakura cote à cote et elle sourit. Elle vit Hinata qui avait un sourire radieux et son cœur fut plus léger, et à côté de Hinata elle vit aussi celui qui faisait faire à son cœur des choses plus extraordinaire encore, et alors elle leva la main pour les saluer tous avant de partir.

D'un pas sur elle sortit du village et disparut dans les arbres epais de la foret de Konoha.

-----

Trois mois étaient passé dans le village depuis le départ de Hikaru, quand un beau jour, par une belle matinée de printemps, Hikaru revint au village. Elle avait queque peu changé dans sa démarche, son regard aussi était différent, plus sur de lui et ses vetements n'étaient plus ceux qu'elle portait lors de son départ.

Elle portait un longue cape de voyage autour d'elle qui cachait ses vêtements, un kimono noir et une ceinture rouge, et de longs bas et gants de résille. Elle avait remonté sa longue chevelure noire en une queue de cheval haute et ses meches blanches étaient plus nombreuses, et celles entourant son visage avaient poussé, et lui arrivaient maintenant au niveau de la poitrine, volant pour le moment au gré de la légere brise présénte.

Elle ne dit pas un mot et alla directement dans le bureau du Hokage. Tsunade frémit alors qu'elle la sentait approcher, quelquechose n'allait pas , c'était comme si un concentré de chakra maléfique se dirigeait vers elle. Elle allait se lever quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Hikaru et elle la reconnut de suite, bien que son aura avait enormement changé.

Elle allait l'accueillir et lui demander des nouvelles quand Hikaru la fit taire d'une main.

-Hokage sama, j'ai besoin de vous, le plus vite possible.

Tsunade fut surprise, c'était toujours la voix de Hikaru, mais sans l'attrait mysterieux qu'elle possédait avant. On aurait dit la voix de quelqu'un qui souffre, ou qui essaie de se retenir de pleurer de toute ses forces rendant sa voix legerement tremblante.

Le Hokage comprit que c'était sérieux et grave.

-Qu'y a t-il ?

-Il faut que vous exorcisiez la déésse pour la faire sortir de moi et la tuer. La puissance des démons réunits est plus importante q'uelle ne pensait, ils se sont fortifié depuis tout ce temps, et elle tente de les retenir du mieux qu'elle peut, mais elle ne pourra pas sortir de mon corps sans risquer de perdre le contrôle sur eux. Donc il lui faut de l'aide exterieure….

-Tu veux dire que… Maintenant … ils … Tsunade venait de tout comprendre soudainement, pourquoi l'aura de Hikaru était si noir, et pourquoi elle semblait tant souffrir et retenir quelquechose. Quand elle sut ce que c'était elle ne put s'empecher de se sentir terrifiée et un frisson parcouru son corps.

-Oui… j'ai tout les démons en moi… Je dois vous avouez que c'est un peu difficile à supporter par moments…

Elle tenta un sourire qui se transforma en une sorte de grimace ratée.

-S'il vous plait…

-Bien sur ! Je vais mettre ça en place tout de suite ! Sais tu quelle est la marche à suivre ?

-Oui, c'est un ancien rituel qui demande énormémant de chakra, j'ai le rouleau ici avec moi. Je pense qu'il y aura besoin de tout le chakra que le village peut offrir, et c'est pour ça que la déésse à choisi Konoha, car c'est le village ninja le plus peuplé et vos chakras additionnés seront certainement capable de l'exorciser.

-Bien, je vais tout mettre en œuvre, donne moi le rouleau.

Ce fut chose faite.

-----

A peine trois heures plus tard les préparatifs étaient terminés et tout le village s'étaient assemblés dans la plus grande clairiere de la foret. Un cercle immense avait été tracé sur le sol avec des dessins et caracteres compliqués. Tsunade avait su expliquer tres clairement et briévement a la population ce qu'il devaient faire, et tous etaient contents de pouvoir donner leur chakra pour participer au sauvetage du monde avec leur heroine, et finalement débarasser l'univers des demons qu'ils craignaient depuis tant de siecles.

Hikaru s'installa au centre du cercle et le rituel commença. Il dura de longues et interminable minutes durant lesquelles le peuple du se concentrer pour ne pas rompre le charme. Malgré tout, ce fut un succes.

De longues silouhettes de differentes couleurs brillantes comme du chakra concentré incarné s'eleverent du corps de la jeune fille et tournoyerent ensemble , autour de la silouette feminine et blanche de la d éésse. Celle ci fit un signe et une courbette devant tousles ninja pour les remercier de ce qu'ils avaient fait, puis, liant son energie blanche à toutes les autres, comme si elle tenaient de vulgaires chiens en laisse, elle s'avança devant Tsunade, laissant à celle ci l'ocasion de l'achever, et ainsi tuer en meme temps tous les démons.

Tsunade fit les signes inscrits sur le parchemin et le signa de son sang, avant de lancer son poing chargé de chakra à travers le corps fantome de la désse, qui disparu comme de la fummée, vite suivit par sa troupe de démons en laisse.

Toute la tension présente dans la clairiere se relacha au meme moement, les ninja seccerent de faire aller leur chakra et se regarderent. Tout était fini ?

Hikaru se releva lentement du centre du cercle et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle courut vers Tsunade et la prit dans ses bras. Toute la tension, la crainte, le peur, et tous les sentiments négatifs qui avaient parcouru Hikaru ces derniers mois venaient de s'envoler en meme temps que la déésse. Maintenant elle était rassurée, et ce sentiment de bonheur suivant tant de tension la submergea, elle se sentie poussée à serrer Tsunade contre elle, telement heureuse que tout soit fini .

-----

Les ninja du village de Konoha repartirent à leurs ocupations quotidiennes, et on érigea une statue pour Hikaru. Hikaru protesta vivement car elle ne se considérait toujours pas comme une heroine, la deesse étant la vraie heroine qui les avaient débarassés des démons mais tout de meme, les gens voulaient la remercier, et ils appreciaient son courage en tant que personne également. Ceci suffit à la convaincre mais elle restait tout de meme genée à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à cette statue d'elle ornant la place du village. Elle évitait d'ailleurs soigneusement de s'y rendre le plus possible.

Hikaru avait été adoptée par Konoha, bien qu'elle vienne du village de la Brume à l'origine. Apres tout elle n'avait plus rien qui la retenait la bas, et ses vrais amis étaient ici. Ceux qu'elle aimait était ici.

Elle était enfin une fille « normale » et tres heureuse comme ça. Meme si beaucoup la regardaient encore comme une personne differente, et quelquepart elle en était une, tout le monde ne devient pas le corps d'incarnation dune deeesse pour sauver le monde, la plupart avaient compris qu'elle était comme n'importequi, et sa gentillesse naturelle lui attira beaucoup d'amis.

Ce n'avait pas été facile au début pour elle, elle avait craint de se retrouver comme par le passé le sujet de railleries maintenant qu'elle n'était plus exeptionnelle. Une partie d'elle souhaitait plus que tout vivre comme une fille oridinaire, et l'autre ne pouvait s'empecher de se dire que maintenant qu'elle en était une, les gens ne s'interesseraient plus à elle et elle redeviendrait seule.

Elle se trompait bien évidemment.

Le soir du rituel, quand Neji l'avait revue pour la premiere fois depuis son retour elle avait été prise d'une telle peur d'etre rejettée qu'elle avait fui. Mais il l'avait ratrapée et lui tenant fememant le bras avait dit ces mots :

« Je me moque de ce que tu es, je t'aime et c'est tout. »

C'était la premiere fois qu'il prononcait ces deux mots et ça le choqua tellement que c'est lui qui fuit à son tour. Ce fut à Hikaru de le rattraper mais pas tout de suite car elle était aussi perturbée que lui de ce que elle venait d'entendre. Mais pas pour la meme raison. Il finirent tout de meme par se retrouver tout gênés et rougissant.

Mais une nouvelle vie commencait et il fallait en profiter.

------

FIN !!!

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu mon histoire !!


End file.
